Industrial automation environments can include various machine systems, industrial automation devices, and industrial processes, such as those found in factories, milling operations, manufacturing facilities, and the like. These machine systems and industrial automation devices typically include an operation or process implemented by a mechanical or electrical device. Specific examples of these devices and systems can include various functions of machinery associated with industrial automation including manufacturing equipment, assembly equipment, milling equipment, process equipment, and packaging equipment, or other machine systems.
Typically, these industrial devices are controlled by a human operator via a control system, such as a control panel including various human-machine interface elements. These human-machine interface elements can include switches, knobs, touch panels, displays, indicator lights, or other interface elements. Intelligent control systems can be used, such as microcontroller-based control panels. Control systems can be located remotely from the industrial devices, and communicate with industrial devices over communication links. In further examples, Rockwell Automation PanelView systems can be employed to control and visualize the operations of industrial devices.